


Friendzoned

by thewolfhoundandlittlebird



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, A.S.O.I.A.F, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewolfhoundandlittlebird/pseuds/thewolfhoundandlittlebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sandor plays babysitter and Sansa is appreciative. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendzoned

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one, as another author had said in a fic I read recently "written in as much time as it takes to read it," so go easy on me. Just for fun. :)
> 
> My thoughts were that Sansa has a kid from Joffery, who is now so far from the picture that we're all cheering, and Sandor stuck around because he loves Sansa, and her kid's kinda glomped onto him. And, of course, Sandor's in the friendzone, hardcore. ;)
> 
>  
> 
> [Pics!](http://its-meggowaffle.tumblr.com/post/131273088025/for-the-friendzoned-fic)

| Hey, I hate to bother you on such short notice, but could you do me a huuuuuuuuge favor?

 

| How huge?

 

| Could you watch Eddie for a few hours tonight?

 

| Yeah, everything ok?

 

| Ugh, yeah. Work. Got a meeting to go to that they just told me about.

 

|Sux

 

| Yeah. I'll have dinner ready- just gotta keep an eye on him for a few hours & probably get him to bed. Would that be ok?

 

|Yeah, of course.

 

| Sandor, you're the best. Thank youuuuu XOXO

 

* * *

 

| 2 mins out.

 

| OMG, THANK YOU

 

| np, lb

 

Sansa tossed her phone in her bag on the way out the door, grabbing the little blonde boy running around in the yard and forcing a kiss onto his cheek.

 

“You be good for Uncle Sandor, ok?”

 

He seemed completely disinterested in his mom, playing instead with the firetruck in front of him. She heard the engine of Sandor's truck shut off in the driveway, the creak of the hinges as the front gate swing open, and then there was a shadow covering her and her son.

 

“UNCLE SANDUR!” The firetruck was abandoned in lieu of Sandor's waist, which the boy's arms flung around with vigor. He ruffled his hair and extended his hand to Sansa, helping her up from her crouch.

 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you! You've saved me, _yet again_. I'll be home hopefully before 9. Dinner's in the oven, should be out in a half hour.” She squeezed his forearm and made to head for her car. “Thank you, again. Really.”

 

“Don't worry about it, Sans. Go on! Don't be late.”

 

“Okay, okay, I'm going. Eddie-” the boy peered from around the giant he hid behind, crystal eyes the same shade as his mother's. “Be good for Uncle Sandor. I love you.” He nodded back at her before zooming off in the direction of the backyard, Sandor waving his hand at her to shoo her on her way.

 

“Go on, we'll be fine.”

 

“Alright, I'll see you around 9, then.” He nodded, so like the ball of energy that had just darted away, giving her one last wave as she climbed into her car and backed out of the driveway.

 

 

* * *

 

By the time the meeting was over it was almost 9:45, long past when she said she'd be home.  _Shit._ The drive home took forever, elongated by the fact that she was tired and had a shit day and now, on top of that, she'd inconvenienced her best friend  _that much longer_ on a Friday night, when he probably had other plans.

 

The lights were dim in the living room window when she pulled into the drive, a clear indication that Eddie was asleep. She turned the knob as quietly as she could, pushed the door open as slowly as she could manage, but it opened of its own accord, Sandor on the other side. 

 

“Don't worry about waking him up, he's dead to the world right now,” he said, moving aside to let her through. She plopped her bag down on the dining room table and walked towards the kitchen.

 

“Really?” She couldn't help whispering it, trained as she was past eight o'clock to keep from making any noise lest he wake up. Light sleeper. “How'd you manage that?”

 

“ _Lots_ of running around.”

 

“You didn't need to do that! But thank you.”

 

“It's really no trouble, little bird.”

 

“And you did the dishes?” She stared disbelieving at the sink, spotless, empty of the pile of dishes that had been there before she left. 

 

“Only fair, you made us dinner.” He leaned on the cabinets of the pantry at the entrance of the kitchen. Her eyes wandered over to his, stopping on the jar of flowers next to the stove.

 

“And flowers?” she said mostly to the collection of daisies from the yard, red roses from the store. 

 

“Eddie's idea. Said you'd had a bad day.”

 

“Aww, that was sweet of him. I'm always surprised he picks up on those things.”

 

“You know kids.”

 

“Roses were his idea?” she squeezed past him in the narrow space between the counter and cabinet, her hand trailing across his stomach. She kicked off her shoes next to the couch as she walked into the living room.

 

“No, those were mine, for my date tonight.”

 

Her eyes widened as she sunk into the couch, her indignation coming out more like a hiss than she intended when she whispered, “You had a  _date_ ? You should have told me! I could have hired a sitter! Oh, God, I feel like such a jerk now.”

 

He sunk down into the spot next to her, patting her knee. “Nah, she cancelled. Chickened out, I guess.”

 

“Her loss.”

 

“Aye.”

 

She let her head fall back on the cushion behind her, closing her  eyes and rubbing her temples. “I'm just glad today's over, to be honest.”

 

“Rough one?”

 

“Yeah, they're closing a deal at work, and it's been really tense. That's what the meeting was about tonight- have to wine and dine the clients to get them to sign on.” 

 

He felt ashamed for taking the opportunity while her eyes were closed to study her, for the thousandth time, the tiny flowers on her blouse, the wave of the collar as it came together at that top button, just over her cleavage. The steep rise and fall of which entranced him when she heaved a heavy sigh.

 

“I just want this next week to be over.”

 

“I'm sure it'll fly by.”

 

“Sandor?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Really, though, you're a lifesaver. I really do appreciate you watching him tonight.”

 

“I know you do.” She continued rubbing at her temples, eyes squeezed shut from what was probably a tension headache. “Hey, come here.” He patted his thighs, the implication of which was not lost on him, though he knew she would never take it as such. She eyed him questioningly, but he just did it again, and she sighed and adjusted herself so her head rested on his legs. His hands found her scalp, slow circles that had her melting in no time.

 

“You smell good,” she said, turning her face barely up toward his arm next to her. _Clean,_ she thought.

 

He kept at it, her eyes closed peacefully now instead of clamped down to block out the light, a content smile on her lips. He watched as her face softened, relaxed, chest rising and falling with easy breaths now instead of frustrated sighs,  the delicate weave of her fingers laced together over her stomach, long legs thrown over the side of the sofa. A perfect little bird at rest in a beast's lap.

 

Her lips widened in a smile, not even hesitating, “God, that feels good.”

 

He let out a huff of air, smirking down at her. Happy he was good for something, even  i f that girl tonight didn't think so. 

 

He watched the smile still on her lips as she moved them again, her voice heavy with relaxation and implication, “I could kiss you right now.” 

 

His hands faltered just enough that her eyes fluttered open and met his, wide with processing what she just said, then dark with want. Hers searched his face, looking at him differently than they ever had before. He didn't see her hand move over to his collar, but he felt her pull him down, the awkward angle of contortion his body settled in when her lips met his for the first time. His hand moved to her cheek, cupping her head as he pulled her back with him, hers roaming his neck when they righted themselves on the couch. She broke apart from him, scooting back and trying to find some better angle at which to do this, but failing. He pulled her over, hooking a hand under her knee and directing it over his legs so she straddled him, and she dove back in with a ferocity she didn't know she had in her.  One of his hands found her ass, the other wrapped around her back and holding the nape of her neck as he kissed her, moving across her cheek and making for her throat. His stubble scraped at the tender skin there and she let out a moan as her hands traveled from his shoulders down to his chest, working at the buttons of his shirt. 

 

She could feel his desire for her, acutely pressing against her where her skirt had ridden up in the motion of climbing atop him, and she rocked her hips against it, relishing in the friction. There was  a muted growl from the back of his throat, now under her lips as she trailed hot, wet kisses down it, thoughts bubbling up in her mind as she tasted the salt on his skin. Something about how he was her best friend, how she shouldn't be doing this, how this would change everything, how much she  _didn't care_ , because in this instant, she wanted him so much. How the more she thought about it, what little thinking she could manage when his calloused hands found their way under her shirt, the more she realized that she'd always  _wanted_ him. Only him.

 

Her nails trailed over the soft hairs on the plane of his chest, the ridges on his stomach, the-

 

“ _Gods,_ Sansa, I-”

 

“Bedroom.” His eyes snapped up to hers and she just ducked down again to devour his mouth. “Bedroom,” she managed between kisses, “now.”

 

He obliged, picking her up just like they were, tumbling as quietly as they could down the hall to her bedroom, her hands bracing their impact against the walls when they'd get too close.  They fell onto her bed, Sandor tugging her blouse off and she pushing his off his shoulders before they remembered the door was open, and he rolled off her to tiptoe over and click it closed. She'd already wiggled out of the rest of her clothes in the seconds it took for him to get back over to her, and she worked at his belt buckle when he got within arms' reach. She pushed his pants and boxers down in one movement, her mouth coming close enough to his cock to tease and elicit a groan from the man towering above her. 

 

He pushed her back into the mattress, kissing his way from her neck down to her belly button, her hands fisting in his hair the further down he got, hips bucking up when he buried his face into her. She had to bite down on her hand to keep quiet as his tongue worked her, fingers sliding easily into her, and she had to wonder  _why_ she'd waited this long for this, for  _him_ . God, it felt so  _good_ , and ah- she clenched around him in almost no time at all, riding out her orgasm against his fingers and tongue, enjoying the smile she could feel against her. 

 

She scooted closer to the edge of the bed as he kissed his way back up her, a damp trail following his mouth that she realized was from her, and when he made it back up to her lips, she sighed against him at the taste of herself on  him . Any other time, she would have been appalled at such a thing, but now, thinking about what he'd just done, how it felt, it was somehow that much hotter. He was in her in one fluid stroke, filling and stretching and feeling  _perfect_ , and both of them groaned and clenched their eyes at the feeling, Sandor moving with her when she started to grind her hips against him. He watched as her expressions changed as he sped up, his thumb coming to rest on that nub at their juncture, slow circles, rhythmic, steady, faster, faster- He clutched onto her shoulder to gain some traction as he thrusted into her, her legs wrapping around his waist and pulling him closer, and he could feel it coming, that cliff that he needed to fall over. She met his eyes, knowing somehow that he was getting close and she nodded-  _her too._

 

“Sansa,” his voice was hushed and strangled, leaning down and pushing his hands under her to hang on, her legs adjusting around him and her nails leaving marks down his back when she dug them in. “Sansa, I love you.” And she came just as he said it, walls pulsing around him as he bucked into her, losing himself, too. “I love you, I love you, I love you-”

 

“Shh...” she giggled. “I know.”

 

And he didn't know what that meant, and he rolled off her, confused, spent.  _I know?_

 

She followed him, nestling her head under his outstretched arm, her hand on his chest, tracing circles in the soft hair there. “I know you do. I think I always have.”

 

He looked down at her, face twisted in confusion, defeat? He couldn't decide what he was feeling, just knew it didn't feel good… he wasn't sure what he'd expected from her, but-

 

“I love you, too.”


End file.
